


Believe Me

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm so sorry, Prompt Fic, general kitten, if you want happy please look elsewhere, things you said, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Astra fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm considering a second part for this.....I make no promises, at least to the effect of I need to know if anyone wants a second part. I'm sorry in advance for the angst, the lots and lots of angst.

Cat hurls her tumbler at the wall, backs up against the opposite wall and slides down it. She draws her knees up to her chest and covers her face with her hands, trying to keep her tears away. The words said earlier keep repeating over and over in her mind. They remind her of all the times when she was younger and her mother would put her down.

She hasn’t cried over shit her mother has said in years because she accepted long ago that her mother would never approve of her. But this is different. Cat finally believed she’d found someone who wouldn’t throw her away. Now she knows how wrong she was.

One wrong move and now she’s lost the person she thought she’d spend what little of her life is left with. “What the hell was I thinking,” she mutters, “I could never deserve someone as amazing as her.”

“Stop,” a sharp voice commands from beside her. “Just because I was stupid enough to say stupid, hurtful, untruthful things does not mean you’re allowed to believe them.”

“Get out,” Cat growls at the woman standing over her.

“Not until you believe me.”

Cat snorts, “I already believe you Astra In-Ze, you worthless, good for nothing alien.” She tightens her arms around her knees, “I’m just like her,” she says, “just as cruel and vindictive, those were the kindest of the things you said. So if I’m such a horrible person, Astra, just get out and don’t come back.”

“If you will believe the words of angry, fool me, Catherine, then believe the words of sorrowful me.” Astra doesn’t move towards Cat, instead remaining a good distance from her, “You are one of the kindest, smartest, most beautiful people I know, Catherine Grant.” She looks away, “You are nothing like her and you are most assuredly not any of those other things I said about you.”  She closes her eyes, “If you believed my lies, Kitten, please believe my truths.” She turns as if to leave, “If you believe nothing else I’ve said now, then believe me when I say that the claim of my love being false is the greatest lie I have ever told. Because I do love you, my Kitten, more than you shall ever know.”

Cat doesn’t look to Astra, instead curling further into herself and looking resolutely away, “Get out,” she growls again instead.

Without another word Astra leaves the same way she came.

* * *

 

Kara finds Astra sitting on the roof of CatCo the next afternoon, rain pelting down on the two of them. “Have you been here all night?” she questions settling beside her aunt.

“Yeah,” Astra says quietly. “I went to see Cat,” she shakes her head. “She’s right to hate me, Kara, I said horrible, untruthful things.”

“That wasn’t you, Aunt Astra,” she says quietly. “Red Kryptonite turns you against those you hold most dear.”

Astra shakes her head, “It's no excuse for the hurt I bestowed on all of you.” She closes her eyes, “I’m going away for a little while.” Kara starts to protest, “Not forever, Little One, and if you have need of me the emergency beacon will be able to reach me.” She shakes her head again, “I’d only just let myself believe I deserved her love and now I’ve done this.”

“It wasn’t you, Aunt Astra.”

Leaning over Astra presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead, “So you say,” she murmurs before dropping from the ledge and zipping away.

**Author's Note:**

> Catstra prompt: Things you said that made me feel like shit. (Catstra have a fight)


End file.
